No Title
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Not all relationships are perfect. CraigTweek . . To be multichap'd
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: No Title  
Summary: Not all relationships are perfect. CraigTweek  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: CraigTweek  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: A song by Cake, I'm sure it's called 'Daria' but eh  
Comments: This'll be multi-chap'd

----------  
No Title  
----------

Craig leaned forward slightly, gaining an advantage and dominating the blonde. His hands held shaking hips still and smiled against the other's lips.

Focusing on keeping his eyes closed and holding onto the front of Craig's sweater, a muffled squeak left Tweek. Then, his hands flew out to the side, his shoulder's spasm'd back and his teeth clamped down.

"AGH!" Craig jerked back, tongue sticking out of his mouth. One hand rose and touched it lightly. "Ow."

Tweek's hands fluttered a bit then settled on grasping Craig's other hand, ignoring the obscene gesture. "Oh God! I'm sorry! Er, I- I didn't mean to! Ah, ah, fuck!"

Looking away from his fingers, which were now a red colour, Craig blinked. "What?"

"ACK. I- I'm sorry?" One of Tweek's eyes closed and he squeezed the hand still in his grasp.

"No. . ." A smile pulled at Craig's lips. "You said fuck." Wincing slightly, he leaned forward and kissed above Tweek's closed eye. "It's fine."

"Nugh."

-----

SAPPEH MOMENTS FROM HELL! DD

I PHAIL!

Seriously, this was suppose to be longer. . . but I'm MF lazy now.

Craig is OOC out his ears.

D:

I'll try to do another chap for Fantasies soon.

Hopefully. . .

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Craig and Tweek belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and I in no way own them.  
Title: No Title  
Summary: Craig's not known for being sweet, or gentle.  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (kinda)OOC  
Couple: CraigTweek  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: _The Loser's Game_ by **Grando181  
**Comments: It's the most amazing story I think I've ever read. Now if only it were finished. D:

----------  
Chapter Two  
----------

"You know Tweek." Craig drawled, a hand rising to brush rebellious blond hair from the teen's face. "I'm not this nice to everyone."

"Nugh," Tweek twitched back, hair falling back in it's former place. "You fight people!" His voice raised an octave as he continued. "How could I NOT know?"

Chuckling, Craig turned back to the game he'd been playing. "I'm just making sure, cause, if this, me being so nice, were to get out, someone's underwear might just start disappearing again."

"YOU TOLD ME YOU GOT RID OF THEM! NNNOHGODOHJESUS!"

----------

I utterly suck. . . . lyksrsly

Ugh, I'm trying to get back into the whole writing biz but I'm having trouble.

I promise to update things within a week or something though. . . make that a month. D:


	3. Chapter 3

Craig ran his thumb across Tweek's cheek, watching the way the blondes body jerked in the opposite direction even in his sleep.

"Nnn," Tweek groaned, his hands raising and clasping onto his own arms, nails digging into the flesh. "Augh."

Frowning slightly, Craig gently pried Tweek's hands away and let the fingers slip between his own, nails curling back up against the back of Craig's hands. He ignored the pain, and leaned forward, his lips now lightly brushing Tweek's face.

Tweek shivered and scooted closer, "Mm, Craig." The name came out in a soft, almost whining, tone.

"Yes?" He whispered back to the sleeping teen, kissing his exposed forehead.

"I don't," Tweek quivered again, his fingers tightening briefly. "Want to. . hurt you."

Craig opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde to see the Tweek looking back. He fought down the urge to smile and replied, still in a soft voice. "I'd rather get hurt than you."

Twitching slightly, Tweek shifted so his mouth pressed against Craig. "Thank you."

Smiling now as Tweek fell back asleep, Craig kissed him back softly. "No problem."

--

Surprised to see me?

Well, you can't be nearly as surprised as I am.

I'll write better later.

Love from _Against A Wall_


End file.
